


To Save a Life

by freylis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Medical, Romance, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freylis/pseuds/freylis
Summary: When Nikki Miller gets a training job at Melbourne's top veterinary hospital, she never thought she'd learn the things she did about animals, about herself and about true love. Will her past catch up to her or will she finally be set free...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content/Trigger warning: Contains scenes of domestic violence and graphic sex scenes. Proceed with caution

"Shit! We're losing her!" He yelled, alerting me. I snap into action, drop the chart I was holding and rush over to where Dr. Andrews was trying to revive a dog that had been caught in a barbed wire fence and in her panic had shredded most of her skin and punctured her femoral artery.

A kelpie by the name of Crystal, was bleeding out on his table. I grab a lap sponge, a surgical towel, some veterinary tape and suturing equipment. I pressed the sponge to the nearly fatal injury on the dog's leg and requested a nurse do a quick saline flush and she obliged. "What are you doing? You need to bind her wound!" Dr Andrews yelled at me. I was barely out of veterinary school but I knew what I was doing. I was saving a damn life.

"And her wound needs to be closed before anything else can be done. She is bleeding out, I know what I'm doing so back the fuck off" I grit my teeth as I suture the wound the best I could, battling through a bloody field. I'd been working alongside, or beneath as he seemed to think, Dr. Andrews at Lord Jones for a week and I'm pretty sure we were already sick of each other. He was too "by-the-book" and I was a "on-the-frontlines" kinda vet. I did what needed to be done to the best of my ability and always in the best interest of the animals. All he seemed to see was a newbie vet who was too tenacious at their work.

The bleeding stopped and the nurse rushed in with a heat lamp and an IV drip so we could see to Crystal's more minor wounds, in comparison to the serious gash I'd just closed. Much to Dr. Andrews' rage. I swore I saw steam coming out of his ears. We worked in a very tense silence, cleaning up wounds, removing any debris. Crystal had been stabilised. Just. A nurse took Crystal to the ICU ward a few doors down. I stared after her, knowing I'm about to get my arse seriously kicked.

He slammed the OR door shut and turned to me in a rage. Thank god these rooms were soundproof. "What the hell was that? I'm the senior vet here, you are my student. When I speak, you fucking listen. You were reckless in there! You could've killed that dog! Did you learn nothing at university?" He gestured aggressively at me, his face turning red. Time to fight. "I learned to work outside the books! I helped save that dog with my 'recklessness'. I helped prevent more blood loss. Get your head out of your arse, you're not the only one who's smart around here" I say viciously. God I hated him. "You can't follow a single instruction and you will end up doing something stupid all because you think you know better! I'll be calling your co-ordinator to see if I can train up a vet that will listen" He threatens as he yanks open the door and storms out. Fuck.

I go out on my lunch break and light up a cigarette and drank my coffee, seething in silence. How dare he speak to me like that! I thought. I was furious. But I had gone and royally screwed myself. Lord Jones was the best veterinary clinic in Melbourne, there were students dying to get any kind of training or employment here, and I went and screwed everything up. But I was mostly in the right. I did what I'd been educated to do. Swearing at my superior and saying he had his head up his arse didn't help my case. By the time I killed my coffee and inhaled three cigarettes, I'd calmed down a bit. Maybe I should apologise? I thought, wandering back inside. We had both been very harsh to each other. But an apology probably wouldn't help my case. 

My phone rings as I get to the women's locker room and I grimace at the number; My co-ordinator.  
"Hey Karen" I smile tightly.  
"Nikki? I just got a very angry phone call. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Her kind voice easing my anxiety.  
I explained what had happened, including my own short comings. I heard her sigh as I finished my recount.  
"Nick, I completely understand where you're coming from, I do. You performed good work today from what Dr. Andrews had told me, but maybe next time, don't mention that he has his head stuck up his arse. I know he does and you know he does, but we'll keep that between us girls, ok? Next time you have a problem, rather than trying to deal with it yourself, call me and we'll sort it out together. Yeah?" Her jokes and general tone lightening my mood.  
Wait what?  
"Wait, what did he say about my work?"  
"Oh just that your sutures were clean and even. But he didn't appreciate the fact that you forged ahead on your own. I get that that's who you are, but he doesn't know that. He's a bit...tight, but be mindful next time, ok?" I could hear the laugh in her voice.  
"Well. Alright. I didn't expect that. Anyway I'm assuming you're gonna switch me out for one of my classmates?"  
"No. I managed to change his mind. Don't mess this up for yourself, Nikki. I've helped get you the best opportunity. You won't have this opportunity again. So make it count"  
She hangs up.

She had a good point. My pager goes off. It's Dr. Andrew. Ward room 3. Now, the pager read. I roll my eyes but put all my stuff back in my locker and head out. Even in a page I could still hear the abruptness in his voice.

On my walk to ward 3, I go through the mental list of our patients in that ward. Three cats, two dogs. I try to deduce who it could possibly be. I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I wasn't even focusing on where I was going and collide with the built-like-a-Greek-statue of a security guard, Karl, coming off second best in the process and ending up sprawled on the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked, stretching an arm out to help me up. I grab his hand and he hauls me up. "Yeah. I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I say sheepishly, blushing in the process. He gives me a warm smile. "It's ok. Accidents happen, you have a good day now" He waves and walks away. God he was cute, but I had important work to attend to.

After racing down a flight of stairs to make up for lost time, I make my way into ward 3 where Dr Andrews was waiting for me. He looks at his watch and nods. "You're on time at least" He made a dig that I try to rise above. "You paged?" I say, wanting to get this interaction over with. "Yes. I want your assistance. This cat has gone into labour but is having difficulty on her own. Assist me in this c-section, listen to my exact instruction and we'll forget about this week. Ok?" He says, gesturing towards a white ragdoll cat named Darling. She chirped loudly at us, her swollen belly looked ready to burst. I nod. "Yes, sir" I say, ready to comply with his instruction.

C-section done and dusted, it was home time for me. I go to the locker room and change out of my scrubs, stuffing them in my bag and getting dressed in my usual jeans and band shirt. I spritzed some deodorant and perfume and headed out. Karl was waiting outside in his street clothes.

"Hey Nikki, wanna grab a pint?" He asks. "I'd love to but I should probably head home" I smile weakly, shrugging my hoodie on. "Ah c'mon, it'll be fun" His smile widens. There was a local pub a block away from us and after the day I had, I needed a beer. Hell a shot of methylated spirits would suffice at this point. "Sure, why not" I nod. Huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic violence warning. If this is triggering, skip this chapter

I get home a few hours later to my boyfriend sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. This is always how it started. "Hey baby" I smile at him. "Cut the shit you whore. Who the fuck is he?" He greets me as I close the door. "There's no 'he'. I went out for a quiet drink with some work colleagues" I shrug, hoping he'll drop it. A stubbie shatters against the wall next to me, beer splashing across the wall and myself before dripping down and pooling on the floor. My heart began to pound, my palms began to sweat. Fight or flight. James and I had met at veterinary school and fallen for each other. I was head over heels and he was just the sweetest guy. Until his injury that is.

He tried to break up a dog fight between two Staffordshire Bull Terriers. One of the dogs bit straight through his hand, completely ripping the tendons, destroying the nerves and claimed three fingers. He hadn't been the same since. He had to drop out of university because he couldn't work and had fallen into a deep depression at having his dreams crushed. Usually he was fine, but when he drank, it was a bad time to be home. My work façade shed immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to fit in" I look down, wishing to be anywhere else. "That's a load of bullshit. You're fucking some other guy I know you are!" He shouts at me, getting off the couch and crossing the room entirely too fast. We were face-to-face.

"James you're drunk. Why don't you just go to bed? Maybe I'll make you feel better" I offer weakly, my knees threatening to cave but I try to kiss him, anything to ease the situation. He grabs my throat and shoves me against the wall. The crack my skull made when I hit the wall made me want to vomit. I wait for the inevitable. I knew I had a black eye heading my way. Sure enough, I was right. He lets go of my throat, causing me to fall against the beer-splattered wall and my knees finally give out. "What, you expect me to kiss you after you've sucked some other guy's cock?" He snarled at me. I huddle against the wall. "I wouldn't lie to you" I say quietly. He looks down at me in disgust and walks to the fridge, gets another stubbie and walks out the front door with an epic slam.

I stay huddled like that, beer leeching into my hoodie, fear overriding my body and forcing me to stay frozen. Silent tears streamed down my face as I looked around our apartment. It really wasn't great and there were signs of violence all over the place. But I couldn't leave. A small part of me still loved him and wanted to care for him, the rest of me was too scared to walk out. I knew he'd be able to find me. I knew he'd be able to hurt me or worse. I wiped my tears and look down to realise I had a shard of shattered stubbie stuck in the palm of my hand from my 'fall'. More injuries to add to the list, feeling a bruise necklace surrounding my neck. I get up slowly, my body finally beginning to relax. I walk over to the sink and pull the shard out and wash the blood away, wanting to wash away as well. I cleaned up the broken glass and mopped up the spilt beer before scrounging around for food. I managed to find a tin of spaghetti and a clean bowl which is as good as it got some days. I heated up the crappy pasta, ate it and went to bed, done with the day and wanting to check out.

My alarm buzzes me awake at 7am the next morning. I roll over and turn it off. James of course isn't home. I didn't know where he went when he did drink and leave the apartment, but I didn't want to know. No matter how much he hurt me, it would still break my heart to find out he'd been unfaithful. I got out of bed, got dressed and attempted to cover up the bruises. The cut I could explain. Knives in the kitchen or cleaning up broken glass, but these bruises told their own story and they told too much of it. I did what I could with what little cosmetics I had. It wasn't the best but I was hoping no one noticed.

After eating 'breakfast' that consisted of an apple that was nearly out of date, I double checked my bruises again, not really satisfied at the result but quickly left the apartment before he came home, praying I wouldn't see him until later tonight. Or maybe, never again. I get to Lord Jones with a few minutes to spare so I took the time to locate Dr Andrews and have him inform me of the day's duties. I found him in the staff room reading a Stephen King novel. "Oh, Pet Sematary? A little ironic don't you think?" I try to joke. Dr Andrews looked up at me through his reading glasses, his hazel brown eyes studying me. "You're wearing make-up" He said bluntly. My gut drops. "What?" I say, ready to deny. "There's foundation on one part of your face and around your neck" He explains, expecting me to elaborate. Shit, I think.

I laugh. "Wow I think you might be seeing things" I laugh nervously. He just stares at me. "So what are we doing today, Doc?" I say, an attempt to change the subject. "We'll save this conversation for later. As for today, we don't have much. But we'll see how the day plans out. Crystal made it through the night and so did 5 out of 6 of Darling's litter" He states. "5 out of 6? What happened? Was it just natural causes or?" I ask, amping up the subject change. "We performed a necropsy but there was nothing out of the ordinary. It happens sometimes" He says, wanting to turn back to his book.

I leave him be and grab a cup of free coffee. I sit down with the nurses and drink my coffee while making idle chit chat, occasionally glancing over at Dr Andrews. If he wasn't such a wank, he would probably be considered cute. Golden skin, dark hair, body sculpted by the gods and a wicked taste in music. I'd first met him when I busted him rocking out to Iron Maiden while he was filling out patient charts, which embarrassed him to no end but I didn't bring it up.

I came out of my reverie to Dr Andrews standing over me and looking at me like he was expecting an answer. "Huh?" Was the best I could manage. "Did you even hear me?" His voice escalated a little and it took everything in me not to panic. "No I didn't, I apologise. What were you saying?" I kept telling myself to breathe. He rolled his eyes at me. "I asked if you were ready to do our rounds" He looked at me expectantly. "Ah, yes I am" I down the rest of my coffee and with me in tow, he strode out of the break room.


	3. Chapter 3

We did our rounds and I did my best to pay attention, take notes and not piss him off. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about how cute he was. His strong arms bulging as he reached for patient charts, the way he smiled at each animal we checked on. What was I thinking? I had a boyfriend at home. But I couldn't help it. As he went through each ward, he took his time to explain to me what we were doing and what we were looking for.

"This is Daisy, she's a 3-year-old border collie. Came in after eating some snail bait and has been kept under observation. What signs should we be looking for?" He asked, wanting to test me. "Vomiting and diarrhoea, excessive drooling and muscle tremors" I answer, my mind snapping back to the task at hand. He nods, satisfied with my answer. "Good. Perform a vet check and tell me what you find" He instructs, opening up the enclosure Daisy was in and waving me in. I shut the enclosure and crouch down.

Daisy barked happily once before getting up and coming over to me for pats. "No clinical signs of depression" I note. I have a look in her mouth and note the pink gums and tongue. "Oxygen to the body is good" I note again. I give her some pats and look at her food bowl. "Eating appears to be normal" I say while running my hands over her body, looking for any signs of seizing or trembling.

"No tremors" I finish, getting up but not before giving Daisy another pat and telling her what a good girl she was. She leaped up, placing her front paws on my abdomen. "Daisy, down" I command. She immediately sits and I pat her again. "Stomach must be back to normal as well" I turn and look at Dr Andrews. He was staring intently at me but quickly looked down at the chart and observation sheet he was filling out.

"Good work, Dr Miller" He praises, signing off on the chart. "Do you think we should keep her in for further observation?" He asks. Another test. "Do you want the book answer or my answer?" I ask, wanting to answer correctly. "I'm just asking what you think" He shrugs. I think for a moment. "Could I please see her chart?" I ask, holding my hand out. He hands it to me and I go through it.

"She has been stable the last few days and has been functioning normally and renal tests came back clean. Maybe keep her till the end of the day before discharging her" I finish, looking up at him. "Correct. You'll be doing the vet checks with only me supervising from here on out. You've proven yourself and if you keep it up, I'll be giving you more responsibility" He nods as I step out of the enclosure. My heart flutters. "Thank you, Dr Andrews" I smile.

We finished our rounds and filled out some charts. A lot of people glamorised my job; getting to "play" with animals and "not having to deal with people". When in reality, a lot of the job was doing paperwork, comforting grieving families after the loss of an animal be it in surgery or because it had to be euthanised. 

It wasn't all fun and games but I still found my job rewarding in other ways. Helping animals in need was the entire reason I became a vet. Dr Andrews pager went off and he stopped what he was doing to answer it. His brow furrowed upon reading it. "Follow me" He spun on his heel and walked out before I could even answer. 

He led me towards the OR scrub room where we scrubbed up and entered an OR to a cat shivering on the table. "What's happening?" Dr Andrews said roughly, grabbing the chart and reading through it before putting it down.

"Well he started shivering but he's under anaesthetic. So we don't really know what's happening" One of the surgical team said. Dr Andrews checked the anaesthesia machine and I spotted the problem. "The animal is overdosing on anaesthetic and has gone hypothermic" I state. Dr Andrews' head whipped around.

"And how do we fix this?" He asks, awaiting my answer. A million textbooks and notes run through my mind before formulating the answer. "Heat pad and a warm saline flush of the body cavity. Turn down the isoflurane to 2% or off altogether" I say, confident in my answer. Dr Andrews was clearly confident in my answer too.

"You heard her. How did this get past you? If a student fresh out of university can figure the problem out why couldn't you?" He spun around and glared at the anaesthetist. The anaesthetist looked down sheepishly while a vet nurse warmed up some saline in a kidney dish full of hot water. I felt mildly offended for him but stayed silent. "We're done here. Dr Miller?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I follow him out.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I think talking down to someone in front of other people is a little...harsh" I say quietly. "Barry has been here for 20 years. He should know better" He didn't even glance at me. I fumble to string the right sentence together.

"Absolutely. But veterinary science has changed so drastically that there are some things he may not have learned at university. I'm not saying it wasn't negligent or that I'm on his side, I'm just saying maybe pull someone aside next time" I finish, hoping I didn't irritate him. Dr Andrews stopped and studied me. "Don't push your luck" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir" I look down and don't say another word.

I went outside over lunch for my usual cigarettes and coffee when I receive a text from James.

"I'm so sorry about last night, babe. You know how I get when I worry about you"

I roll my eyes. Never heard that one before, I think sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it. There's money in the account. Please do the grocery shopping" I text back.

"Dr Miller. A word?" I look up to see Dr Andrews walking towards me. "Yes sir?" I shove my phone away. "Don't think I've forgotten about this morning. I know I'm not great with words or humans, but I'm not an idiot and I do care. What's going on?" He sits down beside me on the ground. My heart begins to pound. Should I speak up? I wondered. We lived in a day and age where we could talk about these things, but to my boss?

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about. My break is almost over so I'm gonna go put my stuff back in my locker and I'll meet you on the floor" I get up quickly. He catches my wrist gently. "Nikki, please. You and I both know you've got ten minutes left. I only want to help. Not judge or critique" His voice was tinged with warmth and I nearly cracked. But I couldn't afford to. Not here, not now. "Please. I don't want to talk about it" I look down and yank my wrist back before hurrying off back to the clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

My chest felt riddled with anxiety on my walk back to the hospital floor. My chest felt tight, like it was bound by chains. My blood pressure was probably through the roof. But I maintained my stoic disposition and got back to work.

My shift was a blur until the dreaded moment of going home. I walked to my tram stop, smoking furiously, my anxiety beginning to build. "Need a ride?" His voice. I turn around to see Dr Andrews in a silver Merc. I smile weakly. "No thanks, I'm good. You have a good night" I wave, knowing if James saw the car pull up, he'd lose his shit at me. He pulls the car over and stops.

"Nikki" His voice was still warm but firm. "Please. Don't. It's none of your business" I say desperately, wanting to get away. He gets out of the car and walks over to me. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask. If you're in trouble or in danger, I can help. So please?" He opens the passenger side door for me. I hesitate but oblige even though my mind was screaming at me to stay away and keep moving, to protect the man I thought I loved.

I settle into the seat as he gets back in the driver's seat but didn't pull away from the curb. "Dr Andrews you don't have to take care of me. We're off the clock" I say quietly, fiddling with my hands. "Please, we are off the clock. Call me Chris" He smiles. "You're a great student with so much potential, which is why I'm so hard on you. I see your potential and I want to help you flourish" He finished.

I finally shattered at his kind words. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away, wiping off some of the foundation in the process revealing part of the angry circle around my eye. "Who hurt you, Nikki? I can see you're trying to protect someone who gave you a black eye and choked you. I saw the yellowing bruises on your wrists. I will help you, you just need to talk" He asked gently.

I take a deep breath. "It's...my boyfriend. But he wasn't always like this" I say quickly. There was a flash of anger in his eyes. Not at me, but at the situation. "Continue" He says, trying to keep his cool. "It's just when he drinks" I explain weakly, denial slowly being overcome by anger. Anger at my shitty boyfriend, angry at the situation, angry at my own stupidity. Denial had made me blind and fear had me bound in its chains. I took strength from that and continued.

"Yeah? How often does he drink?" He raises an eyebrow. "Nearly every night" I answer, wiping away more tears. "Then I will give you a choice. I can either drive you home or, you can stay the night at my place. But it's your choice" He offers. I bite my lip. Someone was offering me away out. An opportunity I thought I'd never have. "He'll get violent if I'm late home" I say and continue to explain where the shiner and the bruise necklace came from.

Chris nods his head. "It's still your choice. Just know that I'm offering help. I'm offering you safety" He looks expectantly at me. "I don't have any clothes or clean scrubs" I say weakly, not knowing what to do. I'd been beaten down for so long that I didn't know how to stand back up let alone react to the offering of help. "Then I will take you home where you can choose to stay, or pack a bag. Do you want me to come with you?" He asks. I nod. "I-I want help. Please?" I say, looking into his warm and caring eyes.

I directed Chris to my apartment and lead him up the fire escape. We reach my door and I can hear music over the other side of the door. I could smell the alcohol through the door and hear another woman's laugh. I look down, my heart breaking at the thought of what I was about to walk in to. Chris took the keys out of my hand, selected the right key and entered.

The woman's voice was louder without the barrier of the door and I see my boyfriend, and some other girl in his arms. James all but shoves her away. "Who the fuck is this?" He shouts in anger, acting like his own indiscretion was nothing. "Don't speak to her that way" Chris says darkly. "I can speak to her however the fuck I want" James says, moving towards us. "Baby? Who's this?" The woman asks, clearly distressed and had no idea what was going on. "I'm no one to him. Not any more" I say, finding my strength and grabbing her hand before moving towards the bedroom to collect my things and shield the other woman.

James moves to follow but Chris stops him. "Get your fucking hands off me!" I hear him yell. I hear a muffled response. "What is going on?" She says in a panic. "That's my now ex-boyfriend" I turn to her and wipe all the foundation away, showing my bruises. She gasps. "If you valued yourself, you'll stay away from him. Not because of me, but because of what he's capable of" I was heartbroken at the fact that James had been cheating, but I didn't see it as her fault. She clearly didn't know and didn't deserve to be punish for James' infidelity and I felt obligated to protect a fellow female.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know" Her hands covered her mouth in shock. "It's ok. You didn't know and this is what he does. Just, get away from him or he'll treat you the same way he's been treating me. Stay in here with me and we'll walk you down and help you get away. Ok?" I turn, dig around for my suitcase and begin to collect necessities. Clean underwear, clean socks, scrubs. Next was my meagre street clothes and the few belongings I had.

Satisfied that I had everything in the bedroom, I summoned up the courage to open the bedroom door to get my things from the bathroom. I walked in to the lounge area to find James out cold on the floor. I look at Chris as he held his hand in a fist. "Oh my god you're hurt" I say, disregarding the pile of shit unconscious on the floor.

"I'll be fine. Just hurry and get your things" He says, still holding his hand. I rush over to the freezer and grab the frozen bag of peas that I kept mostly for my own personal ice pack. I wrapped it in a tea towel and walked back over to Chris, grabbing his grazed, swelling hand in my own and gently pressing the makeshift ice pack against his knuckles. He grimaced. "It's not that bad" He says. "I'll be the judge of that. I'm just gonna pack my bathroom things and then we can go" I say, turning towards the bathroom.

After I collected my belongings, I led the other woman downstairs. She told me her name was Linda and she'd met James at the pub a few weeks ago. He'd never told her he was in a relationship and she trusted him. We got outside and she said she was going to catch the tram home.


	5. Chapter 5

I turned to Chris. "Are you ok to drive?" I ask, grabbing his injured hand. The swelling had gone down but I still gently pressed against his fingers and knuckles to ensure there were no breaks. "I'll be fine. Not to shock you but that wasn't the first fist I've thrown" He says sarcastically but friendly, nonetheless. "Well your hand isn't broken but you'll need to disinfect the grazes on your knuckles" I say, satisfied with my quick evaluation.

"Yes Doc" He tries to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this" I felt so bad that I'd involved him, even if he was the one that wanted to step in. I felt like a nuisance. "You didn't drag me, I offered. You're taking the first steps to help yourself. You did a great thing, so I say we grab a pint to celebrate, for lack of a better word" He smiles at me, his eyes melting my grief.

He dropped the car and my half empty suitcase off at his place and took us to a bar nearby in Kensington. Even bought the first round. We started to talk and laugh at how aggressive we'd been towards each other over the week. "I'm sorry I was a bitch yesterday. And the day before that" I say, taking a sip of my pint of Great Northern. He shook his head. "Don't apologise. I respected the fact that you stood up for yourself even if it was unappreciated in the heat of the moment. And I meant what I told your co-ordinator, your sutures were great" His smile and praise filling me with pride.

"I'd like to start again, if that's ok" I look at Dr Andrews, Chris, awaiting his answer. "Why not? Hi, my name is Chris and I'm a senior vet. I have been in the industry for 15 years and enjoy training up new vets" He grins, holding out his hand. I take his hand and giggle. "My name is Nikki and I'm a student vet. I studied for two years at the University of Melbourne and am now being trained up at Lord Jones by someone who I've heard nothing but heroics of" I look into his eyes.

He looks down with a little embarrassment. "Dare I ask, but what have you heard?" He cocks his head. "Well, I know we had the same co-ordinator and Karen says you're the best student she's ever helped produce. Which is why she wanted me under your training. From what I've seen, she's far from wrong" I take another sip of beer as he laughs at me. "She actually said that? I doubt I'm the best" He smiles into his own pint.

"I gotta say, you're different outside of work" I observe, and he was. At work, he was so...stiff and uptight. But interacting with him outside of work, he was showing a whole other side of himself, which I was not opposed to. "I have to be. It's my way of coping with the more...difficult parts of the job" He explains. "Ah. It's a matter of survival and keeping your sanity. I get it. I try to be the same way. Leave my emotions at the door and collect them on the way out" I nod.

"It's the only way that doesn't lead down a darker path. I've known a few people who fell prey to mental illness and chose to end it" His expression saddens. "I bet. It's more common than people think. It's part of the reason I hate it when people say we get to play with animals all day. We don't really. But this job does have its rewards" I smile, trying to lighten the mood. Chris nods and looks deeply into my eyes. "It does. The feeling of saving a life is...inexplicable" He downs the rest of his pint. I had a feeling he was talking about more than just the animals.

A few pints later and a little tipsy, we walked back to his place, a cute little townhouse on Bel Air St, a side street off Macauley Rd. This particular housing district used to be government housing for railroad workers back in the 40's through to the 80's as Kensington station was parallel to the bank of townhouses. It was nice but still humble and I was grateful to be able to sleep in a decent place for a change. The apartment might have been a roof over my head but there were plenty of problems. Unwillingly sharing food with the rats in the wall for example.

He led me through the heavy doorway and I stumble in the dark, not knowing where I was going. I took a step back and turned around, only to bump right in to Chris. His body felt solid and warm against my own small frame. "Oh!" I say in surprise and giggle. He didn't move away and I could feel him looming over me in the dark hallway. "I'll, ah, just sort the sleeping arrangements out" He said as he turned the hallway light on and hurried off. The light revealed more than he probably wanted, a hot flush appearing across his face. 

Chris decided on putting me in the guest room and even made the bed. "I've left a towel on the edge of the bed, should you want to shower in the morning" Chris said, wanting to completely move away from the situation in the hallway before. He pointed out all the important places; bathroom and kitchen before wishing me a curt goodnight and disappeared into his own room but not before saying, "If you need anything, I'm right next door. Anything. Goodnight, Nikki" The sound of my name rolling off his tongue was sounding more and more alluring.

_ "Bitch" He snarled at me, blood pouring from a cut in my lip. "Leave me alone!" I shout, but no sound came out. He hit me again and I felt the bone give way with a nasty crunch. "You fucking whore! You think you can just leave me?" His voice boomed louder and louder. His hand was around my neck and he squeezed. Harder and harder until... ___

_ _"Nikki? Nikki?" A new voice leaks into my subconscious, rousing me from my slumber. I shot up in the bed, my chest heaving, my body sweating. Chris turned on the bedside lamp, revealing his shirtless form. "Nikki? Are you ok? You were yelling in your sleep" Chris said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I cross my arms across my body and hold myself._ _

_ _"I'm so sorry I woke you up" I say, tears spilling down my cheeks after reliving my first beating. Chris's face softened and he moved cautiously towards me the way you would an anxious dog. My body instinctively tensed at the presence of a male. _ _

_ _"It's ok" He says gently, inching closer to me so he could hold me. His strong arms around me caused me to flinch before relaxing into him. I wrapped my arms around him gratefully, his skin felt warm through my plain cotton tee. His touch was gentle but powerful, calming me down while rubbing my back._ _

_ _He pulled away and looked at me with that studious gaze of his. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk?" He asked, concern tinging his tone as he held my shoulders. I shook my head. I felt like a child for wanting him to stay with me but I was sure I couldn't ask that of him. James always hated my nightmares although I never told him what they were about. I knew he didn't care so what was the point? Chris looks at me for a moment before reading my mind. "Do you want me to stay?" He says softly. I hesitate but nod slowly, too scared to talk._ _

_ _"Ok lie down" He says, gently pushing me back into the mattress. I oblige and get myself settled again. Chris lifts the doona and shuffles in next to me. His presence immediately calmed me. My breathing slowed as I felt him move closer to me and settled. I felt at peace with no nightmares in sight._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little triggering

I awoke to the morning sun coming through the window and...my head on Chris's chest with his arm around my shoulders. I look up and I see him gaze down at me. "Glad to see you made yourself at home" He joked as I pull away quickly. "I'm so sorry" I feel my face flush red. He laughed. "You do realise that it's human nature to crave touch right?" He raised an eyebrow at me, opening his arms to me.

"Is it...ok?" I ask timidly. "Of course" His smile broadens, gesturing for me to come back. I crawled back into his arms and he envelopes me in the warmest cuddle I'd received in a while. I close my eyes and savour the moment. "Guess we have to go to work soon" I say, reluctant for whatever this was to end. "Yeah...We should" He wanted to sound nonchalant but the reluctance in his tone betrayed him.

He made the coffee while I got dressed in my scrubs. I put some foundation on my bruises and looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't look great; I mean it was slightly obvious I was trying to cover something. I looked down at my meagre cosmetics and decided to do something a little different.

I take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom a few minutes later. I walk towards the kitchen where there was a hot mug waiting for me. Chris, upon hearing my footsteps on the floorboards, turned and his face lit up. "Wow" Was all he could seem to muster. I hadn't done much, just a full face of foundation, some mascara and a touch of eyeliner. Just until the bruise healed but since today was the last day of my roster week, I was sure the make-up would only be for a day.

"Wow?" I raise an eyebrow and smile, reaching for the mug. "Uh...sorry. You look great, I mean, you always look great but ah" He stumbled over his words. "All good. What time are we starting today?" I ask, moving away from the awkwardness. "We start at 10am today so no hurry just yet" Chris answered with an awkward smile. We both look at the clock. It read 7:30am. "Wanna go for breakfast? My shout" I wink. "Yeah, that'd be great. But I believe you got the last round last night so breakfast is my shout" Chris grinned, lying through his teeth.

We had breakfast at a local café a short walk from Chris's place so we strolled in the beautiful morning sun. It was the first real breakfast I'd had in a while. We chatted and laughed. Almost like a date or something. When we'd finished and he paid the bill, we walked back to his place to grab our stuff and head off to work.

The day was a dreamy haze of private jokes in between checking charts and vitals, mild flirting in between consultations. Everyone seemed to comment on how Dr Andrews seemed to be happier than usual. He was pegging it up to the "lovely weather" Melbourne was copping.

Around lunch, all of that broke apart with a text message.

_ "Come home and I won't have to come and find you" ___

_ _His threat abundantly clear._ _

_ _I tried to ignore it but my phone vibrated again._ _

_ _ _ "Don't think I won't come and find you and your new boyfriend and kill you both" ___ _ _

_ _ _ _I was an idiot to think he'd just leave me alone. A familiar panic began to build in my chest. He might not know where I was staying, but he knew where I worked. There was nothing stopping him from coming here and harassing me or worse._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _I ignore the messages and head back in from my break early, visibly rattled from the technological confrontation. I find Dr Andrews in ward 3, chatting to a nurse. He spots me over her shoulder and I see the makings of a smile on his face before he reads my expression. He gestured to the nurse that he had to leave and the nurse nodded at him. Dr Andrews strode out. "What's going on?" He asks, attempting to keep the abrupt façade he put on at work. "H-h-he s-sent a m-message" I managed to stutter out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His face darkened. "Are you ok or do you want to go back to my place?" He asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. His touch heated my skin and eased my mind a little. "I-I think we need to g-go to the police after w-work" I stammer, pulling up the messages. Dr Andrews' face began to contort into a mask of rage even though he was fighting to stay calm. "That's a very wise idea. Do not leave my side for the rest of the day. That's an order, Dr Miller" He instructed. "Yes, sir" I nod._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _We visit the police station to see if there's anything that can be done. Charges were pressed and an AVO was drafted. Hopefully it would help. But we would see. Chris said that in the time being, I could stay with him. Until, or if, I found a place of my own. I enjoyed his company and decided on taking my time finding a new place._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That night, Chris cooked us both dinner. Something James never did. As far as he was concerned, I was his docile little housewife without the ring to prove his ownership. And it was nothing compared to what I was making and passing off as dinner at home. Brazed chicken thigh with rice and green veggies on the side cooked to perfection by a chef who was absolute perfection himself. I couldn't help staring at him while he went about making dinner, sipping the glass of Riesling he'd poured for me to calm my nerves._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The trembling had stopped after three bottles of wine and dinner with a gorgeous guy to talk to and make me laugh, trying to forget about the last few days except the highlights he created. "Let me do the dishes" I say as I rinse my plate, "It's the least I can do since you took me in and cooked dinner" I turn around and smile at him. "If you insist but don't stress" He smiles back and finishes off the last of his wine before disappearing._ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

I finish washing the dishes and decide on a shower to scrub the day off. I strip down in the guest room, or my room I guess I could call it, wrapped my silk kimono around my body and walked a door down to the bathroom. I open the door absent-mindedly and walk in on Chris in the shower. I freeze as he turns around and spots me turning bright red and frantically trying to form a sentence that resembled "Sorry I walked in on you butt naked".

He doesn't shy away but he smiles at me. "Wanted a shower too huh?" He laughed and I can't help but bask in his velvety tones. His skin was bronzed to flawlessness and his body looked rock solid. Herculean biceps, abs you could cry over, powerful thighs and...well he was gifted in more ways than just in his mind. I swear the man would have to call me an ambulance to revive me at this point.

"I-I-I" I'm still stuttering. He laughs that deep laugh again. "Care to join me?" His voice insinuated something a little more than just a way of saving water. I hesitate but I don't want to keep fighting. I don't want to keep restricting myself. So I let my guard down, along with my kimono, and step into the steam.

Through the steam, a very sordid scene began to play out. He pulled me into the shower by my hips and I let him lead me in. The sexual tension had been extremely dense and with the anti-anxiety of the wine, we let our guards down together. He pulled me in and kissed me, so full of passion and fire. His kiss was...electric. Sending jolt after jolt through my bones, sizzling my blood.

He seared my lips with his own, leaving his brand. He pulled away and looked down at me. "Was that ok or did I make things weird?" He asked. "I mean...it's not like it wasn't going to happen" I trail off. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'll understand" His smile was slowly erasing my fear. I answer him by standing on my tip toes, placing my hand on the back of his neck and kissing him with everything I had, leaving my heart on the line. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into his body, our forms melding into one. 

After our sultry make-out spell in the shower, Chris scooped me up and carried me down the hallway to his bedroom. He laid me down gently on the bed and kissed me deeply. Butterflies were threatening to burst out of my belly. James has been my first...and my last. I was racked with nerves and anxiety at the thought of having sex with another man but more primal needs were at play.

His kisses trailed down my neck, down my chest, my belly, nipping and teasing. Grazing my skin with his stubble and teeth. He looked up at me and grinned before moving further down to my thighs, giving them the same attention he'd given the rest of my body. His kisses were warm and laced with care. He moved up from my thighs and I gasped at the feel of his lips on my clit. He began to suck and lick and I couldn't help letting out a little groan.

He looked up at me without stopping, a devilish gleam in his eye. A tidal wave was beginning to building the pit of my stomach. It was becoming too much as I writhed and moaned in pleasure. I'd never felt like this before. And then, it all came crashing down. I let it out in a primal growl, a noise that James had never managed to elicit from me.

I was breathing hard and began to blush furiously at how loud and raw I'd just been. Chris crawled up between my legs to meet my lips with his, my tang still on his tongue. His hand caressed my face before he pulled away and gazed into my eyes. "What now?" He murmured, not wanting to move further without my say so. I answer him my kissing him and trailing my fingers down his tight body, down further and further.

I grasp him and I see his eyes widen. He lets out a primal grunt as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, savouring my touch. I slowly stroke his member as I press my lips hungrily against his, baring my soul to him in a kiss. Taking into account the yellow manacles of abuse around my wrists, he gently grabbed them and placed them above my head. Not satisfied with the pleasurable torture he'd doled out before as he lets no part of me go untouched.

"I want...more" I say softly, too shy to say exactly what I wanted. Chris stopped before coming up to meet my gaze. "Don't feel pressured" He said as he presses his lips against mine. I look him in the eye. "No, I want to" I say quietly. He nods and asks if I'm sure. Without saying a word, I grasp him and press him inside me. His eyes close before he presses his forehead against mine. "Oh Nikki" He moans. I smile to myself. "But what about-" He goes to say before I cut him off with a kiss. "It's fine, trust me" I say as I look into his eyes.

He began to thrust in and out of me and I couldn't help letting out a primal moan. His body felt so right pressed against my own. His rock-hard landscapes contrasting against my soft, warm flesh. In those moments, he made me feel stronger and more cherished than ever. Our body's rhythms synched up as we continued to explore each other's bodies long into the night.

We lay entwined in each other's bodies, gazing into the other's eyes. I drank in his warm, deep, hazel eyes while he was lost in my own ocean blue depths. He leaned in to kiss me and my world exploded as our lips met. A gentle growl escaped his lips as he claimed me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex scene coming up so if that kind of material offends you, ya know what to do.   
Also big thank you to my muse and lover, Karthus, for helping contribute to this chapter and the next chapter.

I woke up the next morning in the arms of the glorious deity of the man next to me. Who had been the hero and teacher I sorely needed. I watched him in wonder while he slept, his face an expanse of beauty. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him so I gently untangled our limbs before heading out to make coffee and breakfast.

By the time he wakes, there's a pile of hot pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee on the kitchen table waiting for him. He takes in the scene with a kind smile. "You didn't have to" He looks at me with a gaze so warm, it nearly melts all my worries and fears away. I shrug. "It's the least I can do for my knight in shining armour" I give him a small appreciative smile as I look down, a red flush beginning to form at my cheeks.

He walks slowly towards me, his intentions clean and pure. His arms wrap around my waist before kissing my forehead. I nuzzled into his chest, savouring the sweetness of this moment. For the first time in my life, I felt...safe. I felt cherished. I felt cared for. His hand reached up and cupped the back of my neck while his other arm remained firmly around my waist. Bolts of pure happiness pulsed through my body at this gesture, my body filling with warmth.

We stood like that for a moment, him pressing me into his body, me nestled into his chest. My anxiety and stress slowly fading away at each passing second. "Those pancakes won't stay hot forever" I say into his chest, my voice slightly muffled. "They can be reheated. Right now, I'm holding the person I care about" He says, the hand cupping my neck slowly moves up as he starts to play with my hair. "Are you saying you care about me?" My heart fluttered as I looked up into his eyes. His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"You may or may not have wormed your way into my heart" He kisses my lips. I break away and press my forehead against his. "Y'know, I'm sure we have some drugs for that at the clinic. Can I recommend some Heartgard for that heart worm?" I giggle at my horrible vet joke. It can't have been that horrible since he begins to laugh as well. "Really?" He asks rhetorically. "Yeah really. One pill once a month should help get rid of it" I continue on with my horrible joke, his laugh was deep and velvety. Just like him.

He stops laughing and smiles down at me before shaking his head. "You should know better than anyone that Heartgard is a preventative, not a treatment" He raises an eyebrow deviously at me. "I know that. Don't ruin my bad joke" I laugh as I stand on my tip toes and kiss him again briefly before breaking away. "C'mon, time to eat" I say, grabbing one of his hands and tugging him towards the table.

Once breakfast was demolished and the dishes were cleared, Chris and I had the whole weekend for ourselves since I was on his schedule. We decided on a lazy Saturday of lounging around and enjoying each other's company. I went down the hallway towards my room when I noticed something on the bookcase I had to pass. "Do you seriously have Monopoly The Australian Edition?" I call out, a smile slowly working its way across my face.

Chris poked his head around the corner. "Uh, yeah. It is. I'm kind of a sucker for Monopoly" He says a little sheepishly. I scoff. "No you're not" I look at him, one eyebrow raised. "What?" He laughs at me. "You might be a sucker, but I'm a damn legend" I challenge. His whole face changed. "You think you can beat me?" He asks daringly. "Oh I know I can. Loser has to clean up any vomit and diarrhoea for the next week" I wager, grabbing the box off the top of the bookcase and look at him expectantly. "It's on" He grins evilly at me.

"How, the hell, did you beat me? Tell me your secrets" Chris asks with a laugh. I'd bested him at Monopoly by a mile. I owned the board, had all the money, hotels but most importantly, Chris's heart. I shrug and smile. "Years of practice" I say as I poke my tongue out. He shot me a suggestive glance. "Well, as I said, the loser has to clean up all the nasty stuff" I giggle. We stared at each other for a moment, just enjoying the other's company.

Chris was stretched out across the lounge room floor while I was sitting with my legs crossed. Chris began to crawl across the carpet towards me. I watched his body, slinking across the lounge area. Like a tiger stalking its prey. He stopped in front of me, looking me in the eye. Searching for some kind of flinch or iota of hesitation. I pressed my lips against his, sealing my consent with a kiss. His hand grazed my jaw and continued its way towards the back of my neck, pulling me in deeper.

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the hem of his plain cotton shirt and yanked it up, exposing his chiselled body. He barely had a second to register any kind of shock before I pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips. I began to grind a little as I reached down for another fiery kiss. His body felt electric against my own. His hand fisted in my hair, his hips finding their own rhythm with mine. He was driving me wild.

We spent a few moments just like that, nibbling each other's lips, necks, the game totally forgotten. Exploring each other with a gentle but bruising touch, aching for each other as Monopoly money and real estate was sent flying in the midst of our passionate embrace. Chris traced patterns down my back, my hips, grazing my thighs, his fingers leaving molten sensations across my skin. But I needed more of him. I broke away and looked at him, pleading with my eyes. Without a word, he sat up, grabbed me by my thighs and carried me into his bedroom.

He all but threw me down on the bed, his body pinning down my own. My lips were burning for his. A primal need was beginning to rise within me. Chris began to nip down her neck and collar bone with passionate ferocity that made my blood sing. I let out a gentle growl in pleasure. His expert fingers played their way under my shirt, well his shirt, his fingertips working my nipples into painfully stiff peaks. I threw my head back, needing more and more. He seemed to read my body and roughly yanked my shirt off before continuing his nipping assault down from my collar bone to my nipples.

I nearly cried in relief. His tongue was hot and wet, just like my womanhood. The sensation of his rough tongue on such a sensitive area was driving me wild. He moved back up and his lips met mine with an indescribable intensity while his cheeky fingers trailed lazily down to the waist band of my panties before slipping under and brushed gently against my clit, sending a bolt of lightning through my body and causing me to all but squeal at the sudden sensation. He chuckled into my lips, knowing exactly what he'd done to me.

And did it again, causing my body to tense again. He was making it harder and harder to breathe. In between carnal passion and desire, I felt him setting my soul ablaze. There was a longing that I thought I had buried deep enough to never be found, and here he was, digging it to the surface to expose it. With each kiss, he pieced me back together. He fixed my broken heart with his words and he erased all worries and doubts with his warm gaze.

He slid his finger inside my already wet pussy and I nearly came apart at the seams. Between his thumb grazing my clit and his finger hitting all the right places, I didn't think I'd last. But Chris had other ideas in mind. He kissed me one last time before moving further down my body, no part of me escaping unscathed. He took his time before kissing and nipping his way down to my hips, paying extra attention to my hip bones while he caressed my thighs.

My panties were the next to be all but torn off my body, exposing me to his assault. My thighs parted for him, an invitation he ravenously accepted, laying down more and more nips up my inner thigh before. I gasp, How could one man know how to play my body so well? My hand threaded through his thick locks in encouragement, drawing him closer as he drew me closer. My moans and growls seemed to fuel his assault as each stroke and suck and nip became more and more savage, my grip through his hair tightening. I felt myself drawing closer and closer, my hips grinding against him.

Finally, with one last suck on my clit, I crumbled into bliss. He didn't stop, he kept going as I rode out my orgasm. I felt my body soften and relax. But he wasn't done with me yet, and I wasn't done with him. He came up to meet my lips and at tasting myself on his lips, I snapped. Without warning, I wrapped my thighs around his hips and flipped him on his back, the animal within taking over. He looked shocked but silent adoration was etched into his face. It was my turn.


	9. Chapter 9

I nipped at his bottom lip, my fingers grazing his to-die-for body, my nails beginning gently rake at his skin. His hands found their way to the small of my back sending skitters of electricity across my skin. With each nip or bite I laid down; he gave just as good as he got. Grabbing my butt roughly, spanking it, pulling me so tightly against his body as if in an effort to meld our very souls together. Any kind of gentleness between us was slowly fading as our inner primal natures began to weave together and truly meet for the first time.

I worked my way down to his neck, biting rather than nipping and each bite eliciting a growl. My hands began to roam down his body before getting to the waist band of his sweatpants. I teased at first, just running my hand over his rock-hard cock. I could feel it pulsating beneath the fabric. I could feel the heat and I swear I could feel him grow harder. He growled in anticipation against my lips before I yanked down his waist band, it was his turn to be exposed.

His member sprang free and I wasted no time grabbing him and giving a gentle tug, another primal growl escaping his lips. I tugged again until it became a rhythm with Chris writhing beneath me, suffering the same delicious torture he had inflicted on me. I decided to up the ante. I held his rigid erection in my hand and brushed the tip against my slick slit. He let out a frustrated moan. I give him an impish grin and do it again, his hips rocking up in an attempt for more. I relish in his torment and do it one more time before sliding down on his cock.

The sensation finally satisfying us both as we became one. I moan in pure delight as I began to ride him hard and fast, all motions of care and tenderness completely gone as rawness took over. His hands grasped my hips harshly, bruising me as my nails shred his ribs. I leant down and bit into his neck as he took over from beneath, slamming deeper and deeper. His hands moving up to my back and forced me down on to his hips, going deeper still. A primal moan ripped from my throat, that sensation of bliss building up again and again. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment and saw nothing but wild passion, all traces of gentle humanity gone.

As I had done before in an effort to fight for dominance, he flipped me on my back and pinned me down by my wrists with one hand without missing a single beat, kept rhythmically destroy me. His free hand found its way to my throat, his gaze asked for consent. The feel of his hand wrapped around my throat did something to my insides. I wanted it. Even after everything, God how I wanted it. So, I nodded. I'm sure he could see it in my eyes that the feel of his hand wrapped around my throat was making me wilder. And so he obliged.

Gently squeezing the sides of my neck with his thumb and forefinger while pounding me. He released my wrists from his grasp in favour of choking me with one hand and playing with my clit with the other. He nearly pinned my wrists back down as my hand grasped the one around my neck but stopped when he understood what I wanted. I wanted him to choke me harder.

His grip tightened slightly around my throat and I felt a rush of wetness as he continued to fuck me as primally as he could. The world began to swim but my throat was released, providing blood flow and bringing me back. He caressed my neck as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, harder than the last few times. I knew it would leave a bruise. My whole body would be bruised, as always, but in an entirely new way. Bruises and scratches made from passion and care rather than anger and hatred.

My senses were heightened in the heat of the moment. The feel of my nails clawing down his back and his teeth grazing my skin, the growls he made as he claimed me like the predator claims his prey, the taste of his lips, the musk of his body. It was...intoxicating. He was intoxicating. I'd never know a man like him. That could reduce me to my own primal instincts, who's flame of desire burned for me. I felt cherished, cared for and like the sexiest woman alive.

His arms wrapped around my body, our bodies merging together once more. The intensity of his pounding was getting too much. My nails dug into his back as I let out a primal snarl as pleasure waves began to wrack my body. I felt my whole body go rigid, my pussy began to quiver and pulsate. My thighs wrapped around his hips as he pounded me harder and harder, causing more waves to fall over me. Time was a lost concept as he delved deeper and deeper into my depths.

My legs turned to jelly and my body relaxed as he growled his own animalistic orgasm, tensing yet pulsing inside me. I could feel every twinge as he began to slow his pace. He looked down into my eyes in pure wonder as I looked up into his. The rawness of the moment slowly fading as we came back to reality. I was in awe at what we had created. So much passion and intensity. It was so raw that it scared me but at the same time, it excited me. And I knew I had to have more.

He pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead. After our vigorous activities, we laid in each other's arms, completely spent from our hours of animalistic fucking. The hand that had been stroking my hair had migrated to my cheek where he grazed it gently with his thumb, I turned my head into his caress. No words had been spoken since our game of Monopoly, but there was so much being spoken in our body language that there were no words that could possibly describe or put forth what we were feeling towards each other.

So we laid there just like that, chest to chest, my thigh thrown over his hip, his arms around me, making sure I was safe and cared for. When he kissed me, I felt like buried treasure that he had found and cherished more than anything of monetary value. He made me feel like a whole new woman. One that could stand and fight anything. One that was as fierce as a lioness. I felt like I could take on the world, with him holding my hand. A ripple of sadness began to roll through me. I had never been treated like this before.


	10. Chapter 10

He must've seen it in my eyes because he broke our silence. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, stroking my hair and pulling me into his chest. "I've never been treated like this before" I said, my voice muffled. "What do you mean?" He asks as he pulls away to look into my eyes. "I've never experienced anything like this. I feel so...safe. So worthy" I say with a sad smile. His expression was that of surprise. "You've never been romanced?" He asked. I shook my head. He lets out a long whistle. "Wow. Guess I have to change that" He smiles at me. I look at him with a quizzical look.

He detangles himself reluctantly, gets out of the bed and leaves the room, my body immediately yearning for his touch. The bed felt colder without him pressed against me. I heard a brief conversation but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear before there were footsteps down the hallway and he reappeared with a grin. "Nikki, will you go out to dinner with me?" He asks, his smile as bright as the sun. My heart was melting even as it skipped faster. "Yes! Of course I do!" I exclaim with an equally bright smile as I jump out of the bed and into his arms, pressing my lips against his.

It dawned on me that I had nothing nice to wear on a date as I rummaged through my meagre belongings. "Shit" I mutter softly as I look at the array of torn jeans, cruddy tops and less than cute underwear. I bit my lip. Most girls are exaggerating a little when they say they have nothing to wear. For me, however, it was the sad truth. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt before walking out to the lounge area, feeling more than a little embarrassed with what I was about to ask.

"Um, I understand if you say no, but, could I please borrow your car?" I feel my cheeks flaring. I wanted to drive to Highpoint, the nearest shopping centre to buy some nice clothes. And maybe something cute Chris could shred off me later. The gorgeous man sitting on the couch just looked at me. "Of course you can" He laughs as he gets up, grabs his keys and hands them to me. "You're not gonna ask where I'm going?" I look at him. He shrugs. "I'm not your dad" He says with a smile as he kisses me, swatting my butt in the process. "You do fill these jeans out nicely I might add" He grins before letting me go.

A mild flutter of shock was still radiating from me when I settled into the drivers seat. It hadn't been that long since I last drove but of course, James didn't want me to be independent. I slotted the keys into the ignition and turned the key. The engine purred to life and I backed out of the driveway, on the road to treat myself. And Chris.

I decided on a cute crimson crushed velvet mini dress with quarter length sleeves, some modest but daring crimson stilettos, a black beaded clutch and some lacy red lingerie. I walked past Sephora with all my bags and stopped before taking a breath and going in to buy some proper make-up.

It was 5:00 when I got back to Chris's where he greeted me at the door and kissed my cheek. He looked at my bags and chuckled. "Have fun?" He asks, taking my bags and leading me inside. God I was beginning to adore him more and more with each gesture. "It kind of occurred to me that I had nothing to wear to dinner" I said, a little embarrassed. A bright red flush began to spread across my face. "You'd look beautiful no matter what you wore" He turned to me and flashed his heart-melting smile.

I showered, scrubbed and shaved my body to perfection with all new fancy bath and body products before going to my room and putting my brand-new outfit on. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded. I felt as beautiful as I looked. Next was make-up. I decided on a mild smoky eye and some bright red lips. 6:00 came around and I was ready to go. I spritz some of my signature perfume, straighten my outfit before stepping into my heels and my it into the lounge area. Chris heard my heels clacking, turned around and clearly lost his ability to articulate altogether. I would never get tired of watching him lose the ability to function, as mean as it sounded.

Finally, he mustered a "Wow". I giggled. "Am I that pretty?" I ask devilishly. "You're breath-taking" He says as he kisses my lips, his hand moving up to cup my cheek. My insides were beginning to melt. He pulled away and looked me up and down. "You look...stunning" His eyes lit up upon finding what he thought was the right word for how I looked. My heart fluttered and I felt my face flush. "Thank you. So do you" I gestured to him in a nice royal blue button-down shirt, tight black slacks that sculpted his legs and butt to perfection and a pair of black polished Oxfords. He was absolutely gorgeous. He kisses my cheek. "Not nearly as beautiful as you. Are you ready to go?" He asks and I nod enthusiastically.

I had no idea where we were going until we had driven into the heart of Footscray and parked out the front of a Japanese restaurant called Okami. I turned and looked at Chris. "I love Japanese!" I exclaim excitedly. He looks down and bites his lip. "That's a shame because the booking is at the dumpling place" He says in earnest. My body freezes over in embarrassment, my heart begins to pound heavily in my chest. He bursts out laughing and shakes his head. "I'm just messing with you. I got you so good! You should see the look on your face" He says, cracking up all over again as I scoff at him and laugh as well.

He had gotten me good. He gets out of the car and walks around to open my door and let me out. I step out on to the footpath and straighten my dress, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me towards him for a kiss. "I mean it. You are stunning" He presses his forehead against mine, caressing my cheek. I would never grow tired of his touch, his kiss, the feeling of care that emanated from him.


	11. Chapter 11

After a lovely dinner and hours of laughing, it was time to go back to Chris’s for sleep. But first, there was something I had to show him. All night I’d been dropping subtle hints and teases. Brushing my finger over his, leaning forward in my low-cut dress, my foot rubbing against his ankle. He seemed to read all the signs well as he reciprocated every single one. We were hardly up the driveway when the heat began to take us both. Our lips fiercely brushing against each other’s, a wordless fight for dominance. His hand fisted in my hair, pulling me closer. He pulls away and pressed his forehead against mine before kissing it. “I have a surprise for you but I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it” He breathes. I felt my eyes light up. “Yeah? I’m more open minded than you think. And besides, I’ve got a surprise for you” I say in a husky voice, baring it all but betraying nothing. 

He flashes me a wicked grin and unlocks the door, rushing inside and pulling me along with him. He Leads me into the bedroom and presses his lips against mine once before rummaging around and pulling out a bag with a bow on it. I look quizzically at it as he hands it to me. “What is it?” I ask. That wicked grin spreads across his face again. “Just have a look” His eyes burning with lust. I peak inside the bag and try not to give away my surprise. I raise my eyebrows and look up at him with a smile. “Are you hinting at something?” I ask, pulling the items out of the bag. There was a huge, fluffy black tail with a small rubber butt plug at the end, a pair of matching black ears, a lacy black collar, a leash and a bottle of lube. “Maybe” A sly smile spreads across his face. “Well, our surprises seem to match. Give me a second” I wink and head into the en suite.

All kitted up, I strut out. Red lacy lingerie and a black wolf tail seem to suit me well. If I thought Chris was gobsmacked when he saw me in my tight velvet dress then he was practically a dead man walking at the sight of me in racy lingerie and wolf ears. He didn’t say a word, he crossed the room in a heartbeat and took me in his arms. His hands pulled me in by my waist as he planted the steamiest kiss on my lips. “So I take it you approve?” I say looking into his eyes. There was a heated mix of passion and lust, care and tenderness, all swirling around in the beautiful eyes of the man I was beginning to fall hard for. “I love it” He breathed in pure wonder, “But what do you think of it all?” He asks. “I think you should probably stop working with animals if you think it’s cute to fuck someone dressed as one” I joke and poke my tongue out. He laughs. “I’m only a fan of the kind of animal you turn into when we have sex. The animals at the clinic are safe, trust me” He laughs before kissing me again.

His hot lips pressed against mine and I felt the tingling begin. The warm, wet pulsating between my thighs that I had not grown accustomed to but loved, nonetheless. I loved the effect he had on me. He could look at me a certain way and my heart began to pound, my breath caught in my throat and my legs began to tremble. When James looked at me, all I felt was fear. And yet, Chris was still a little rough, but I wanted it. Like the lovesick woman I was, I wanted him. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted him to be rough. I wanted him to rock my world and send it careening off its axis. I wanted him to hold on and never let go. His kiss was hungry, lustful. I bit his bottom lip and he gasped but smiled against my lips. He tilted my head, exposing my neck and began to make a feast of it. Kissing and biting before coming back up to my lips. He led me to the edge of the bed where he proceeded to push me down. I let out a yelp at this unexpected gesture but giggled before turning over, baring my tail. And my butt. I couldn’t help wiggling my hips, the faux fur of the tail brushing against the back of my thighs, sending shivers up my spine. I turned my head and looked suggestively at him, wiggling my hips enticingly again.

“Is that how you want it ey?” His voice was dark with lust. “Maybe” I say cheekily, turning around to give him an impish grin. He gave the tail a playful tug, the sensation causing me to tense and yelp. “Easy” He says darkly. “I have big plans for you” I hear the sensual threat in his voice. I hear him move away and rummage around for something. “You ever play with one of these?” I hear him say. I was about to ask what he was talking about when out of nowhere, he placed something hard on my clit. It was vibrating and it took every ounce of my being not to scoot forward. The sensation became less intrusive and more pleasurable as he circled my clit with whatever it was. I couldn’t help moaning and grinding back against his hand. My inner wanton whore taking over my body. “You like that, don’t you?” He grinned. “Uh huh” I moaned, biting my lip. My back arched as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. “Oh no. You don’t get to come just yet, little one” At his words, I nearly cried. 

I turned around and pleaded with my puppy dog eyes. His grin was evil and he shook his head. “Please?” I whimpered quietly. “You have to wait” His tone was final but I continued to grind my hips against his hand anyway, hoping to break the rules. This earned me a sound smack across my left butt cheek. “I said no, little one” He said as he added a swat to match across my right butt cheek. I let out a frustrated growl. He knelt behind me, wrapped his hand around my throat and pulled me up, my back pressed against his torso. “Are you defying me?” He whispered in my ear teasingly, kissing down my neck. Nipping and grazing with such power and affection, I felt a silly grin spreading across my face. “Of course not” I say, enjoying the feel of his fingers, the feel of his lips, the feel of him.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to the strangest feeling. Something was combing my hair. As my body finally kicked into high alert at this intrusion, Chris kissed the top of my head and nuzzled the top of my head. My body grew warm at this affectionate gesture and I began to relax. I tilted my head to look up at him, his spellbinding syrupy gaze turning me to goo in an instant. 

His smile captivated my heart in a way I had never known. Without a word, he tilted my chin up so our lips could meet and he claimed me hungrily. The passion in his kiss washing away the memories of the night before, knowing this glorious creature wanted me not just physically. He wanted me safe. Protected. Happy. 

Hardly any time had passed and already I could feel myself yearn for him. It made me wonder if it was just a case of being a damsel in distress or if I did have feelings for him. But in the moment, I didn't care. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. "I don't want to get out of bed" I say into his chest before turning my head to look up at him again.

"Then you shouldn't have to. It's your day off" Chris murmurs before kissing me again, "What do you want to do?" He asks once he breaks the kiss. "I don't know. I just want to stay in bed all day" I say, cuddling in closer. "Can I join you then?" Chris's cheeky tone plucked at my heartstrings as he pulled me in close. "Of course" I giggle, not being able to imagine a more perfect day.

As promise, I didn't have to get out of bed. Anything I needed, Chris brought to me. So with our snacks and our little love nest all made up, we laid cuddled up in bed watching Netflix. We didn't talk about the night before, not wanting to shatter such a perfect day. But I knew it couldn't stay buried forever.

Once we decided on doing Menulog for dinner, I broke the silence. "What are we gonna do?" I ask quietly, looking at the cardboard and garbage bag window that had been duct taped into the pane. Chris took my hand. "Well, we called the police and they're dealing with it. I've got a repairman coming over tomorrow to fix the window. I have the number of an amazing therapist should you want it. I've cleaned up the broken glass. The only left to do, is relax" He says as he kisses each finger.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. This person had taken me in when they didn't have to and now he was still cleaning up my messes. His home had been vandalised because of me. I let out a heavy sigh. "I just can't help but feel like you'll regret taking me in" I say, hanging my head. Chris stopped and pulled me into his arms. 

"I know it doesn't really matter what I say because your mind will have its own demons that I can't fight off for you. But that is the last thing to happen. James could douse this house in petrol and set it on fire. He could beat me to a pulp. I don't care about any of that. I just want to see you safe and happy and I'm willing to fight alongside you on that. Every step of the way, Nikki" Chris squeezed me close and I couldn't help it. 

Tears began to blur my vision and wet patches started to appear on Chris's light grey shirt. "Let it out" He whispers in my ear as he rubbed my back and stroked my hair. His words were my undoing. As years of resentment, anguish, fear, anger, depression and unrequited love broke the surface with hot, salty tears burning down my cheeks and soaking Chris's shirt.

And through it all, he still held me close in a secure embrace. The gentle but firm motion of his hand rubbing my back, his lips kissing my forehead and his other hand carefully running through my hair. I finally began to breathe again, for the first time in years.

The coming weeks had been brutal. Between work and study, I had given statement after statement to the police and provided whatever else I could. Chris pressed charges for assault and it seemed we would be lucky enough to see James behind bars for a long time. I was run ragged, my nerves had frayed to nothing and I was on edge. 

I had taken Chris up on his offer to see the therapist and was patiently awaiting my appointment in the reception area. "Nikki?" A gentle voice asked and I looked up. The woman before me was dressed in paint splattered overalls, a floral top, bottle green Docs and had white blonde curls that ran wild, calming blue eyes and a smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. 

"Hi Nikki. My name is Marissa, I'm so glad you're here" Her beaming smile brightens as she extends her hand and I take it. "Thank you for seeing me" I smile back, withdrawing my hand. Marissa waves me through to her office as she explains she's a therapist that specialises in domestic and child abuse. 

It hadn't occurred to me as to why Chris had the number of this therapist until now and a small part of me wanted to know, but it wasn't my place. "So you've given me a brief description as to the nature of why you're here, but I need you to go back to the beginning for me to help me understand. Do you think you can manage that? It's safe for you to say no" Marissa smiles, her choice of words calming my subconscious. 

I had spoken of the violence caused by my ex enough to nearly be numb to it. While I was still anxious and still had nightmares, bringing the monster to life in words alone no longer sent me into a panic attack. I felt if I was strong enough to walk away with help and support, I was strong enough to fight for my own peace of mind. I took a breath before beginning. "Like every one of these stories I suppose, he was such a nice guy..."

It had been a gruelling hour full of tears, anger and grief, but I felt lighter knowing I had taken the first steps towards helping myself. Chris had said he would come and pick me up, being my first session and all. I was so grateful as he got out of the car and opened his arms. I ran straight into his embrace and nuzzled his chest. "How's my beautiful warrior?" Chris asks, dropping a kiss on my forehead. 

"Emotionally exhausting but worth it" I say before kissing Chris's sweet, enchanting lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in close. I never wanted to stop kissing him. The way he held me so firmly but so gently, the way his kiss was hungry yet soft. The way raw passion melded us together in these moments, I wanted to be fused like this always. "Told you she was great. I have some even greater news though" Chris pulls away with a huge grin on his face. 

I felt my own cheeks give way to a smile. "What's happened?" I asked hopefully. "It's not what you think. But, I know you've been grinding yourself down with what's been happening. So, I thought a little self-care was in order" Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed me one. I took it and looked at Chris quizzically. "What is this?" I ask curiously. "Open it" He says with every ounce of adoration and I cave.

I unfold the piece of paper and my heart flutters. Peninsula Hot Springs private bathing experience weekend experience with a spa package add-on for two. He was right. It wasn't what I thought it would be, but I did need some self-care. "Chris I-" I was at a total loss. I was sure it was getting old, hearing about all of the things that I'd never gotten to experience. Being whisked away on a romantic getaway being one of them.

I stopped before looking up at him, my heart overflowing with affection for him. "Thank you. I appreciate this and you so much. I want you to know that, I adore you" I say, watching his face for signs of doubt or reluctance. But I found nothing except radiating endearment as he picked me up by my thighs. "I adore you, gorgeous woman" He chuckles, his eyes glowing with warmth.


End file.
